


Toy

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust





	Toy




End file.
